In the present invention, the expression “master cross section” describes an area seen when looking at the satellite along an axis Z as defined in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 schematically represents a satellite 100 stabilized in an orbital configuration and relative to a conventional tri-axial reference frame, x, y, z. The axis X corresponds to the roll, the axis Y to the pitch and the axis Z to the yaw. The axis Z, conventionally, is defined as a line passing through the centre of gravity of the satellite and the centre of gravity of the Earth, the roll axis X is defined as an axis at right angles to the axis Z in the plane of the orbit and in the direction of the speed vector of the satellite and the pitch axis Y is defined as the normal to the orbit plane, the three axes forming a direct orthogonal reference frame. The satellite 100 is made up of a body 110 having a rectangular cubic form. A first panel 120, orthogonal to the axis Y corresponds to the north panel when the satellite is in an orbital position, and will be referenced “north” panel. A second panel 150 orthogonal to the axis X can be referenced “east” panel. A third panel 140 or “south” panel and a fourth panel 130 or “west” panel are arranged respectively opposite the north first panel 120 and the east second panel 150. The north panel and the south panel have widths LEO in the east-west direction which can correspond substantially to the distance Xmc between the east/west panels (FIG. 4), and the east panel and the west panel have a width LNS in the north-south direction corresponding substantially to a distance Ymc (FIG. 4) between the north panel and the south panel. The two north and south panels can have extensions which extend beyond the east and west panels.
The body of the satellite can include the equipment necessary for the defined operation or to the mission. The satellite is, for example, made up of the following modules, FIG. 2:                a payload module 200 which is made up of an antenna module 210, a repeater module 220 and panels bearing the thermal radiators, not represented, the lateral antennas 230, and the appendages necessary to the mission,        a service module 240 which is made up of one or more propulsion modules 250, an avionics module 260 known to those skilled in the art,        one or more solar modules or panels 270.        
FIG. 2 represents the satellite positioned on a support 280 in a launch vehicle 290 in a launch configuration known to those skilled in the art.
When the body dimensions are defined for a launch platform, they remain fixed for all the satellites of the range and for all the satellites built from a range point. For example, all the platforms of Thales Alenia Space called “spacebus” have a master cross section of 2.2*2.0 m2 regardless of the envisaged mission.
In order to optimize the cost of the equipment, there is therefore currently a need to have a satellite which makes it possible to have better trade-off between the outer fitting surface, the fitting surface of the repeater and the radiative surface and which could be launched from conventional launch devices.
One way of proceeding which is known from the prior art consists in changing range point or satellite size, when one of the three following elements cannot be optimized satisfactorily: 1) the outer fitting surface of the satellite, 2) the north/south fitting surface of the repeater module and 3) the radiative surface. This way of proceeding considerably increases the cost and may necessitate the use of a larger capacity launch vehicle.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,448,902 describes a satellite 300 (FIG. 3) positioned in a launch vehicle 310 and which consists of at least two modules 320, 330, each module comprising four faces supporting, for some, the antennas and the solar panels. The first module is configured with a first ratio R1 of width LEO/LNS, the second module 330 with a second ratio R2 of width LEO/LNS, and the value of R2 is at least 20% greater than the value of R1. The expression “floor panel” or “floor” denotes one and the same element, known as “floor” in the following description.